cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of stupid fan theories about the MonsterVerse
On this page you will find all of the utterly moronic theories created by moronic Godzilla fans about the MonsterVerse. If there's one that's not on this page that you know of, add it to this page. Theories about Godzilla (2014) The Godzilla in the film is Minilla from the Showa era. # The Godzilla in the film is Godzilla Junior from the Heisei Era. # The film is connected to previous Toho films # The Male MUTO is Rodan # The Male MUTO is Mothra # The Male MUTO is Gigan # Bagan will be in the film. # "IS CLOVERFIELD THE BABY MUTOS?" # "Is G14 Reincarnated Joe?" # "What if The surviving baby godzilla in 98 became legendary godzilla so that means godzilla 98 is Godzilla 2014 mom!" O: # Godzilla 2014 is adult Minilla Theories about Kong: Skull Island. * (insert Toho kaiju that Legendary has not announced they have the rights to here) will be in the film. * There are multiple Kongs in the film. * The new kaiju, Mother Longlegs, is Kumonga. * The Mire Squid is the Giant Octopus from King Kong vs. Godzilla. * Ebirah will be in the film * "Is Rodan dead on Skull Island?" * "Mothra confirmed in Skull Island?" * "Is Kong taller than Godzilla?" * Spore Mantis is a Mothra Larvae. * Skull Crawlers are Rodan's babies. * This fucking shit * Kong will die. * Skull island is from another universe. * The creature in the glowing skull island map is the Mosasaur from Jurassic World. * " Is Kong Skull Island connected to Jurassic World?" Theories about Godzilla: King of The Monsters After the release of Godzilla (2014) * Mothra is the queen of the MUTOs and will lead an army of male MUTOs. * Mothra will be the main villanvillain. * . * Bagan will be in the film. * Godzilla and Mothra being in a relationship. * Anguirus, Varan, and Manda appearing in the film as well as a new Kaiju dubbed "Heritage". Presumably this one was just confused with the Godzilla Heritage fan film. * Ghidorah will be good * Godzilla will be evil. After the release of Kong: Skull Island # The Skullcrawlers will fuse into King Ghidorah. # Skullcrawlers are supposedly the larval stage for the Mutos. # the Skullcrawlers are Proto-Rodans. # The Legendary Godzilla is Junior because Rodan is in the film. # Godzilla will receive a major redesign. # Godzilla killed Kong's parents. After the Trailer * Anguirus is confirmed somehow??? * Rodan or somebody else is a mutant Skullcrawler because of course they are. * The Mothra Larva is Gamera After the Second Trailer * More Anguirus stuff * One of the new monsters is Kumonga * The blatant Mothra Larva isn't Mothra Larva??????????????? * Kamacuras will appear * Baragon will appear Theories about Godzilla vs. Kong * Godzilla and Kong will team up against Shin Godzilla and Destoroyah, who will then fuse to become Bagan. * Kongzilla will appear in the film. * Destoroyah will appear in the film. ** Destoroyah being a muto crab hybrid created by a mad doctor. ** Destoroyah will be a subspecies of Shinomura.......somehow. * Mechagodzilla will appear or the ending will allude to Mechagodzilla. * Godzilla and Kong teaming up against Clover. * Mothra being there to make it the Kaiju version of Batman vs Superman. * The Kraken appearing. * Ultraman will appear in the film * Godzilla and Kong will team up against Ultraman and Mechagodzilla. I'm not even kidding. * Cthulhu will appear. * Godzilla and Kong will team up to fight SCP-682 Miscellaneous * The very existence of Godzilla 3. ** Godzilla 3 featuring Mechagodzilla, Mecha King Ghidorah, Anguirus, and Destroyah ** Godzilla 3 being a remake of Godzilla vs Megaguirus * Legendary is going to use (insert Toho monster here). * the Skullcrawlers are supposedly the larval stage for the MUTOs. * The MonsterVerse Godzilla is the "real" Godzilla. Or he's the most realistic Godzilla or something dumb like that. * Gigan being a Reincarnated Muto created by Russia or North Korea﻿, or appearing at all. * Clover appearing in the series. * Rhedosaurus appearing in the series * People who think those ZIlla Fanon fanfics of the second and third film will happen. Dunno if that counts but I'm adding it. * Have Destoroyah and Bagan been mentioned enough times yet? * Gamera will appear in the series. *ZIlla, Minilla, or Godzilla Jr will appear. (The Son of Godzilla in any form is actually possible since he's one of the most marketable Toho Kaiju after the Big 5, but he's still not confirmed. Zilla would only appear if they needed a large amount of Kaiju for a DAM style movie.) *Shin Godzilla is connected to the MonsterVerse *Pacific rim will cross over with Godzilla (It doesn't work, stop talking about it) *King Kong 2005 is in the MonsterVerse. *The Meg takes place in the MonsterVerse. *The Mega-Shark franchise has even anything to do with the Monsterverse itself. Category:Idiocy Category:Theories Category:Fandoms Category:Godzilla Category:Morons Category:Then we have this idiot right here Category:Mass stupidity Category:Lists